Vehicle manufacturers may desire for a mast type antenna to extend in vertical orientation with respect to a fender or other body panel that forms a surface of a vehicle. In these applications, particularly where the surface of the vehicle is not normal to the axis of the antenna, vehicle manufacturers often provide an antenna mounting assembly configured for supporting the antenna with respect to the surface of the vehicle. Among other design considerations, it is desirable, for example, for such an antenna mounting assembly to include features for managing lateral forces acting on the antenna that arise during normal operation of the vehicle, for instance, through contact with strong winds, precipitation and car wash elements.